Juegos de barra
by SMRU
Summary: .:One Shot LEMON:. [MiraXus] El momento en el que Mira se encontró con Laxus a solas, pudo palpar la tensión entre ellos. Miró el reloj. Tenía quince minutos para ser completamente suya.


**¡Hola! Vengo para dejaros un one shot cortito de esta pareja, que cada vez me gusta más. ¡Tadá! Un MiraXus como sólo podía ser un MiraXus: lemon. Es así. Estoy segura de que Mira tuvo una adolescencia muy... interesante, con el rubio dando vueltas por el Gremio. En fin. Creo firmemente que hay mucha tensión sexual (resuelta o no xD) entre ellos, aunque también tienen su huequecito para el amor, que lo sé yo. En fin, difrutadlo. ¡Datos on! **

**Título:** Juegos de barra.

**Autor**: SMRU

**Género:** Romance

**Rating**: M (contenido sexual explícito).

**Notas**: Agradecimientos a Haiku Kimura, como siempre, que es la que me inspira para estas cosas (eso ha sonado muy raro, pero no penséis mal... Bueno, sí, vale, podéis hacerlo xD).

**Disclaimer:** Los personaje pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Juegos de barra **

Mirajane canturreaba para llenar el silencio que había dejado Elfman esa mañana. Apenas había amanecido, y la Strauss se dirigía a comenzar la jornada en la cantina de Fairy Tail. Su hermano, que solía acompañarla, se había quedado en casa con Lissanna, que tenía fiebre. La mayor de los Strauss, sin embargo, no concebía un día de su vida sin servir bebidas a los magos de Fairy Tail. Entró al gremio por la parte de atrás, atravesando la pequeña puerta que daba a la cocina, que cerró de nuevo con llave a sus espaldas.

Normalmente, el edificio siempre estaba abierto, al cargo de Makarov, pero aquella semana se encontraba en una reunión rutinaria de Maestros de Gremio (osea, bebiendo y divirtiéndose con la fauna que, sorprendentemente, dirigía algunos de los gremios más poderosos de Fiore), por lo que Mira debía prepararlo todo antes de empezar a servir bebidas. Dejó su bolso y salió al salón principal del gremio.

Se quedó de piedra al distinguir una figura dormida en uno de los taburetes de la barra, apoyado en ella. Sobre sus hombros descansaba un abrigo ribeteado de piel, abrigándolo. Roncaba levemente, y al lado de su cabeza descansaba una botella de vodka, cuyo contenido había desaparecido. Un vaso de cristal medio vacío aún reposaba junto a él.

Mirajane sonrió con nostalgia.

-Vaya lugar para quedarse dormido…

Sin hacer ruido, se acercó a Laxus y lo contempló. Dormía plácidamente, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Entonces se fijó en la bolsa de viaje del mago, que estaba tirada de mala manera en el suelo. La peliblanca recordó el trabajo que el Dragon Slayer había realizado y supuso que había llegado la noche anterior. Lo observó de nuevo, sintiéndose nostálgica. Cuando dormía, Laxus realmente parecía de nuevo el adolescente caprichoso que una vez había sido. Aunque, pensándolo bien, adolescente ya no era… pero caprichoso, sí.

-¿Mira?

La voz del rubio sacó a la maga de su ensoñación, sobresaltándola. Él se incorporó, frotándose los ojos con uno de sus grandes puños. Al moverse, empujó la botella y ésta se tambaleó hasta caer. El nieto de Makarov la miró, parpadeó, y luego dirigió la mirada a Mira, esperando a que la recogiera. Ella alzó una ceja y puso los brazos en jarras, a ambos lados de la cintura, reprochándole su actitud infantil.

-¿No esperarás que lo haga por ti?

Laxus suspiró y con una sonrisa sarcástica, puso la botella de nuevo en pie. Mira le sonrió y él soltó un bufido. Se percató entonces de la presencia del vaso de alcohol y lo vació de un trago. La peliblanca arrugó la nariz y se coló detrás de la barra.

-No creo que eso sea un buen desayuno.

-Tienes razón.- La sonrisa del Dragon Slayer atravesó a la peliblanca, que se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo, fingiendo limpiar algunas jarras.- Hay cosas aquí mucho más apetecibles…

La espalda de Mira se tensó. Pudo notar como Laxus saltaba la barra tras ella. Tragó saliva, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-¡¿Qué estás…?! -Se giró bruscamente, sólo para encontrarse con la visión del rubio sirviéndose una cerveza. Se quedó perpleja, y él lo notó.-

-Prefiero algo más suave.

Ambos se observaron. El mago echó un trago de la fresca bebida sin dejar de mirar a la camarera y se lamió la espuma de los labios. Ella no pudo evitar fijarse en ello, y desvió la vista pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. Laxus se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-Ne, Mira…

-Sal de la barra. Si quieres bebida, ponte al otro lado.

-¿Cuánto hace que tú y yo no jugamos juntos?

"_Estás jugando conmigo ahora mismo, cabrón._" Mira se contuvo para no golpearlo. Era difícil de admitir, pero aquel hombre le hacía recordar demasiado a cuando eran jóvenes, traviesos, malhumorados, y, sobre todo, _juguetones_. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se giró con su mejor sonrisa.

-Supongo que las cosas han cambiado mucho. Nos hacemos mayores, ya sabes.

El rubio dejó escapar un gruñido de desdén y se quitó la capa de encima de los hombros, quedándose sólo con la camiseta de licra sin mangas. Mirajane no necesitaba que ninguna camiseta ajustada le recordara el cuerpo de Laxus. Lo recordaba perfectamente, cada músculo, cada línea de su tatuaje, cada gota de sudor cuando estaba encima de ella…

-Oh, vamos, eso no son excusas.

Pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Te rebelaste contra el Gremio. Contra el Maestro. -El Dreyar frenó en seco. Mira pasó junto a él sin dedicarle un segundo vistazo, y el rubio supo que aquello era algo que nunca le perdonaría.- Te volviste estúpido. Ya no era la misma actitud rebelde de cuando éramos adolescentes, era… Hacía que odiarte fuera fácil.

Ella siguió con sus tareas. El nieto de Makarov la observó mientras trabajaba, sopesando sus duras palabras, aunque ella había vuelto a adoptar su actitud normal de niña buena. Pasaron así unos minutos. Laxus miró entonces el reloj que colgaba sobre ellos de la pared y vio que, en apenas quince minutos, la camarera abriría las puertas del gremio.

-Escucha, no voy a suplicarte nada. -La peliblanca clavó sus ojos azules en él, con una mirada indescifrable que le hizo apartar la vista. Incluso se sonrojó un poco.- Sé que la cagué, que hice mal y bla, bla, bla; el viejo ya me echó la bronca por aquello. Volver al Gremio nunca fue mi intención, pero… Me alegro de haberlo hecho. -Mira seguía imperturbable. No se había movido ni un ápice, y aquello descolocó a Laxus. No era alguien a quien le salieran las palabras con facilidad, y mucho menos las disculpas. Sin embargo, sentía que le debía una a la Strauss.- Tsch, da igual. Me iré a…

Se vio interrumpido por el beso de Mira. Se acercó hasta él, colocó una mano en su pecho para apoyarse y se alzó de puntillas. Apenas fue un leve contacto con sus labios y terminó en seguida, pero Laxus se quedó paralizado. Ella le guiñó un ojo y sonrió, dispuesta a volver con sus jarras. Sin embargo, pese al instante de confusión, el rubio reaccionó. La agarró por la cintura y la giró de nuevo hacia él, pegando su cuerpo al suyo y devolviendo su boca al lugar al que pertenecía, junto a la suya. Superado el primer instante de duda, Mira se rindió al beso y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo los labios. Laxus sonrió y aprovechó el instante para introducir su lengua entre ellos, saboreando la boca de Mirajane. Era tal y como la recordaba: húmeda, suave, sabrosa…

Al momento se sintió arder. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante la proximidad de la mujer y se tensó. Con apenas esfuerzo, la alzó en volandas y la sentó en la barra, situando su cintura entre sus piernas y haciendo presión contra ella. Mira lo notó y rompió el beso. Preocupada, miró el reloj de la pared. Laxus se dio cuenta y la obligó a volver a mirarlo a él. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas habían adquirido un adorable tono rosado.

-Que se jodan esos borrachos de mierda. -Sus manos no perdieron el tiempo y se colaron bajo la falda de la maga, subiendo por sus muslos. Las yemas de sus dedos notaron el tacto diferente de la marca de Fairy Tail.- Si quieren verte, que vayan a mirar como monos tus pósters. _Hoy eres mía_.

Mirajane cogió aire. Aquella sonrisa era la del adolescente desgarbado y despreocupado que la había vuelto loca, el que la había poseído por primera vez, con el que había explorado todas las posibilidades que les daban sus cuerpos. El tiempo y las circunstancias los habían separado, y a Mira le parecía imposible que una fresca mañana de primavera los hubiera reunido. Nunca había estado enamorada de Laxus, o nunca se lo había permitido, porque sabía que él no sentía aquello. Dejó de importar cuando murió Lissanna y ya no encontraba consuelo en sus brazos. Nunca se culpó por su cambio de actitud; no tenía nada que ver con ella. Los años lo habían borrado de su vida y, de un plumazo, aquella sonrisa de niño travieso golpeó lo más profundo de Mirajane, dejándola estática.

Él esperaba su reacción. Esperaba que le dieran permiso para seguir, algo que nunca antes había hecho. ¿Cómo se lo iba a negar? La mujer no sabía si quería llorar, reír o golpearlo por hacerle sentir aquello, no sabía si después tendría que volver a odiarlo o si, por el contrario, no sería capaz de desprenderse de él. Se percató de que jamás se había preguntado nada así cuando estaba con un hombre.

Sonrió, y decidió volver a ser la niña mala que jugaba los viernes por la noche con el rubio travieso (sin atarlo a la cama esta vez).

-¿Tú mirabas mis pósters?

La ex modelo pegó su frente a la del hombre y con un dedo recorrió sus pectorales marcados por la camiseta. La sonrisa de Laxus se ensanchó.

-Te sorprendería saber cuántas noches me han hecho compañía.

La peliblanca rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos el cuello de Laxus y dejó que él tomara la iniciativa. Atacó la boca de la mujer con ferocidad y la avaricia que lo caracterizaba. Su apetito creció y comenzó a morderle los labios, a lamerlos, a trazar círculos con la punta de la lengua en el interior de su boca, enredándola con la suya. Sus manos volaron al borde superior de su vestido y tiró de él hacia abajo, dejando libres los grandes pechos de la mujer. Laxus no pudo evitar que un gruñido de excitación escapara de su garganta al verlos. Comprobó con satisfacción que aún cabían en sus grandes manos y comenzó a apretarlos, mientras con los pulgares acariciaba en círculos los rosados pezones de la camarera.

La piel rugosa y áspera de las manos del rubio volvía loca a Mirajane con su tacto rudo. Él se separó de su boca y la llevó hasta su pecho, lamiendo un pezón mientras pellizcaba el otro, haciéndola gritar. Aquello lo excitó aún más, y llevó su mano libre al trasero de la de la peliblanca para juntar sus cuerpos aún más, y, de paso, dejarle en el trasero la marca de sus dedos al apretarlos contra él. Su miembro, aprisionado por el pantalón, hizo contacto con el sexo de Mirajane, oculto tras su ropa interior, y palpitó. Para su sorpresa, la Strauss bajó las manos hasta allí y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Él la miró con una ceja alzada y vio reflejado en su rostro la malicia que la impregnaba cuando realizaba su Take Over y se convertía en Mirajane, el Demonio. Sin dejar de observarla, notó cómo su pene se liberaba de la presión y se estremeció al ver cómo ella se relamía. La peliblanca recorrió toda la largura de la virilidad de Laxus y comprobó con evidente placer su dureza. Lo acarició, subiendo y bajando la mano, unas cuantas veces, mientras el calor que sentía en el vientre aumentaba. Se notaba húmeda, y las paredes de su sexo se contraían, anticipando la penetración. Laxus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio ante la corriente de placer que recorría su espina dorsal. Cuando volvió a dirigir la vista a la peliblanca, sus ojos se encontraron y volvió a besarla, con más furia que antes. Le apartó las manos de su sexo y apartó su cintura de ella un instante para subirle la falda. Mientras deslizaba la ropa interior de encaje de Mira por sus piernas, Laxus dejó escapar una carcajada al ver que, al menos en cuanto a lencería, los gustos de Mirajane no habían cambiado. Ella arqueó las piernas para librarse de la prenda, que finalmente cayó al suelo. Con una sonrisa, el Dragon Slayer deslizó su mano por la entrepierna de la maga y verificó que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda. Sorprendido por lo resbaladiza que estaba, la miró.

-¿Cuánto hace que no estás con un hombre?

Mirajane se sonrojó y lo ignoró. Él dejó escapar una carcajada mientras volvía a acercar su cadera a la de la mujer. Ella lo abrazó y escondió el rostro en su hombro. Tomándola por la cadera, Laxus la penetró sin miramientos. Ella gimió en su oído, excitándolo, y Laxus tembló. Su miembro palpitó en el estrecho y cálido interior de Mirajane y se abandonó al instinto. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella mientras las sacudidas los recorrían a ambos. Cuando el ritmo de las embestidas aumentó, Mira sujetó el rostro de Laxus entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarla. Sus ojos destilaban lujuria, y sus alientos danzaban en el aire entre ellos, cálidos y húmedos, confundiéndose con el sudor. Él la penetró con fuerza, todo lo profundamente que pudo, y la expresión de la mujer se contrajo, en una mezcla de placer y de dolor. Gimió de nuevo con fuerza, y Laxus sonrió sin dejar de observar su reacción ante sus estocadas. Sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero no quería dejar atrás a la mujer, así que enterró su cabeza en la cerviz de Mira y comenzó a lamerle el cuello, dejando un rastro rojo a su paso. Ella suspiró, ya sin poder refrenarse, y su voz subió de volumen. Su interior ardía y toda ella se retorcía de placer. Se le endurecieron los pezones y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de correrse. Cerró los puños en la espalda de Laxus, alrededor de la tela de su camiseta y gritó. Por último, el Dragon Slayer la empujó contra él con fuerza, ayudado por sus manos, y la colisión fue como una explosión. Ambos llegaron al clímax y el cuerpo del rubio se sacudió una, dos y hasta tres veces.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados unos instantes, recuperando el oxígeno que les faltaba en los pulmones. Antes de salir de ella, Laxus la besó, lenta y tiernamente. Las mejillas de Mira se encarnaron más aún, sin poder evitar sentir el cariño contenido en aquel beso, que casi se atrevía a llamar amor. La cabeza le daba vueltas cuando por fin sus sexos se separaron. Él exhaló una bocanada de aire y se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. Se regodeó mirando a Mirajane, cuyos pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su agitada respiración, temblorosos. Entre sus piernas aún abiertas, su sexo palpitaba, rojo, mientras el semen de Laxus manchaba sus muslos. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada ante la cantidad de líquido blanco que se desparramaba sobre la barra.

-¿Cuánto hace que no estás con una mujer?

-Hm.

La peliblanca dejó escapar una risita y se pasó una mano por la entrepierna, para luego lamerse los dedos pegajosos.

-¡Oi! -Laxus señaló con la cabeza el reloj sobre su cabeza, y posteriormente, su miembro, que aún sobresalía de sus pantalones.- Como vuelvas a hacer eso, no dejaré entrar a nadie en el puto Gremio hasta que me haya saciado de ti. -La peliblanca rió de nuevo y lo miró pícaramente.- Y te aseguro que puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que eso ocurra.

Ambos comenzaron a reír quedamente. Mira se bajó de la barra y se colocó el vestido, comprobando que no se hubiera manchado.

-Tengo que limpiar esto -dijo señalando la barra. Miró a su alrededor por el suelo en busca de su ropa interior.- ¿Dónde están mis bragas?

Miró al nieto del maestro a tiempo para ver cómo se ponía la capa y guardaba algo en uno de sus bolsillos. Se giró hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo, antes de irse al piso superior a ocupar uno de los sofás para echarse una siesta.

Mirajane rió, planeando ya su venganza -y su mente buscaba entre sus recuerdos el lugar en el que había guardado su látigo de juguete y las esposas hacía ya años-.

-Ay Laxus, no cambies nunca.

* * *

**Va, venga, lo confieso... Yo también adoro a Laxus. Me parece un personaje demasiado sexy xD ¡Gracias por leer, y si me dejas un review, prometo adorate a ti también! n.n **

**¡Un beso!**


End file.
